


See Ya

by Morsmordre



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsmordre/pseuds/Morsmordre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Natalie McAllister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Ya

Natalie McAllister’s day started off normally.

She got up, ate some leftovers, made herself a cup of tea, before settling down in her worn, pink armchair with a fuzzy blanket over her.  _Snug as a bug in a rug_ , she thought, smiling to herself.

Things had been getting so much harder for her recently, and she hardly saw anyone anymore. She thought about all her friends, all the wonderful people she knew…

There was Kristi. Poor, blonde, terrified, Kristi.

She was dead.

Laila, dead. Chelle, dead. Naira, dead. Max, her dad… both dead.

The only person that ever visited her anymore was Mike, and he’d been rushed into the hospital yesterday after a bad fall. Apparently it wasn’t looking good.

Natalie sighed and glanced over to her fireplace, where framed pictures of her childhood stood. There was her with Mike, faces pressed together with dorky smiles. There were a lot of her with her family, but she found her eyes drawn to a small one, right at the end, behind a picture of one of her birthday parties…

Natalie coughed loudly, quickly setting down her cooling cup of tea to cover her mouth. She coughed and coughed for what felt like ages, and when she moved her hands away she saw blood. Again. Nat sighed.

“Not long now…” she muttered, trying to muster up a cheery smile as usual. Then she remembered she had no one to pretend to anymore. Her only wish was that she wouldn’t be alone. No one should die alone. But there was no help for it, she supposed.

That’s when she heard a noise behind her.

“ _Christ on a space hopper, who’s there?!_ ” she screeched, the words scraping out of her throat, as she panickedly tried to maneuver around to see who was there.

“That’s no language for a lady of your age to be using,” a deep, familiar voice sounded. Nat went quiet as her old friend stepped into view. She gazed up at him with wide, teary eyes, not sure if it was her emotions or her eyes acting up again.

“Hello, girl,” Satan grinned at her, looking as if no time had passed at all, let alone seven decades. His arms were folded over his ever-muscular, tanned chest, his tattoos looking as perfect as ever. There wasn’t a grey hair or a wrinkle in sight. The same couldn’t be said for her.

“Satan,” she whispered, and she cracked into a wide smile, eyes definitely filling with emotion now. After all this time, it was amazing to see him again. He quietly pulled over another armchair and sat down in front of her, still smiling.

“How’s life been, Gnat?”

She couldn’t speak. She did nothing but smile and extend a shaking hand towards him. That’s when his smile faltered a little, and he took her hand in his.

“I know,” was all he said.

He leaned forwards, brushing her grey hair out of her face and staying there, one hand still in hers, the other now gently cupping her face.

“You’re not alone,” he whispered, leaning in closer and kissing her forehead.

Natalie McAllister closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags were slight spoilers, woops.


End file.
